barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie DreamCamper
Barbie® DreamCamper™ Ages: 3+ $109.99 Product Features This amazing Barbie® DreamCamper™ transforms from a camping RV into a campsite play set with room for Barbie® doll and all of her sisters to sleep (dolls sold separately). Designed in signature pink with rolling wheels, this camper opens to reveal so much more! Simply press the button at the top of the vehicle to activate a magical feature: the side panel opens, the top pops up and the front and back of the camper expand to create a play space more than 2 feet long! The open side becomes a pool with a water slide and stairs that fold out — fill to make waves of fun. The interior offers dining under the stars — set up with the dining table and front vehicle seats that become two chairs. The back of the camper holds a closet and bathroom with sink, shower and toilet on one side — on the other, is a kitchen with sink and refrigerator. A fire pit and marshmallows roasting on sticks allow bonding moments. And two hammocks and two sleeping spaces mean four dolls can enjoy sweet dreams. When morning comes and it’s time to move, close up the camper and roll to the next adventure. Cool details, like pink wheels, a moving steering wheel, silvery accents, a colorful stripe and open windows, make camping fun. Lots of accessories add to the storytelling play. Young adventurers will love hitting the open road with the Barbie® DreamCamper™ and stopping wherever imagination leads because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Includes camper play set with transformation features that include a pop-out pool (with ladder and stairs), pop-out rear (with bathroom and kitchen features), two hammocks and front seats that double as chairs; furnishings that include a dining table, two stools and a fire pit; and storytelling accessories, like two sticks with marshmallows, place settings, food and toothbrushes; dolls not included. Colors and decorations may vary. *Transform the colorful Barbie® DreamCamper™ into a campsite play set with the push of a button — the top pops up, the side pops out and the back expands to create a play space more than 2 feet long! *The open side becomes a pool with a water slide and stairs that fold out to really make a splash! *Use the interior to eat or sleep — pull up the two seats from the front cab to create chairs for the table or hook up the hammocks to let two sisters sleep under the stars. *Two more beds mean Barbie® doll and all of her sisters can hit the road together (dolls sold separately). *The back of the camper holds a closet and bathroom with sink, shower and toilet on one side — on the other, is a kitchen with sink and refrigerator. *A fire pit and marshmallows roasting on sticks are perfect for friend and family bonding moments. SKU #: FBR34 Features Instantly Transform From RV to Campsite! Let your dreams hit the road with the Barbie® DreamCamper™ because this vehicle holds all kinds of surprises. With the push of a button, the pink camping RV transforms into a spectacular campsite (with a pool!) more than 2 feet long -- automatically! The side panel opens, the top pops up and the front and back of the camper expand. It’s so cool to watch -- imagination is sparked every time! (Dolls sold separately). More Than 2 Feet Long When Opened! There are so many ways to play within the campsite. Classic spaces have fun twists. The side of the camper that opens holds a pool and slide. Fold out the water slide with stairs and fill the pool with water to send Barbie® dolls (doll sold separately) down the slide and make a splash. Or sit by the campfire. Marshmallows on sticks add to the experience and inspire stories for the campsite AND for the campfire! Inside the camper, a dining space with surprise pop-out table and a bathroom are on one side, a kitchen is on the other and a rooftop space doubles as a deck or bunk beds. Two hammocks mean space for four dolls so that Barbie® and all of her sisters can sleep together. Each room has fun features -- a toilet lid that opens and closes, a shower curtain in the bathroom and working doors on the refrigerator and stove in the kitchen. Furniture and accessories can be moved around to try out different arrangements and tell different stories. Items like a table and chairs, place settings, food, kitchenware, pillows and blankets lets kids play out everyday moments with adventure. Cool Camper Rolls Where Imagination Leads! When a story is ready to move on to the next stop, the camper closes up easily. The two chairs fit in front to create the driver’s and passenger seats (with seat belts), and open windows let you peek inside. Push to get the fun rolling on wheels that shine with pink metallic detail and Barbie® logo. Go Anywhere and Be Anything with Barbie®! Kids will love exploring the world with the Barbie® DreamCamper™. It’s ready to go wherever imagination leads, and stop wherever their dreams lie. Collect other Barbie® dolls and accessories to expand the possibilities for play and experience because you can be anything with Barbie®! What's in the box? Features *Transform the colorful Barbie® DreamCamper™ into a campsite playset with the push of a button -- the top pops up, the side pops out and the back expands to create a play space more than 2 feet long! *The open side becomes a pool with a water slide and stairs that fold out to really make a splash! *Use the interior to eat or sleep -- pop out the surprise table, pull up the two seats from the front cab to create chairs for the table or hook up the hammocks to let two sisters sleep under the stars. *Two more beds mean Barbie® doll can hit the road with her sisters or friends -- the camper sleeps four (dolls sold separately). *The back of the camper holds a closet and bathroom with sink, shower and toilet on one side -- on the other, is a kitchen with sink and refrigerator. *A fire pit with marshmallows roasting on sticks is perfect for friend and family bonding moments. *Close up to hit the road again -- cool details, like pink wheels, a moving steering wheel, silvery accents and open windows -- make motoring fun. *Young adventurers will love hitting the open road with this Barbie® camper and stopping wherever imagination leads because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ©2017 Mattel. All Rights Reserved.Information Gallery Barbie® DreamCamper Meteor Shower Party in the DreamCamper Barbie® Barbie Dream Camper Demo References